


Countdown

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Up [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cafe Nagi is full of Bad@$$es, Day 2, Explosives, Many illegal things, Minor Violence, VRAINS Week 2018, change of heart, destruction of property, implied hospital destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: Yusaku decided a long time ago that he would do whatever it takes toBringThemDown.





	Countdown

10

He runs, legs pumping up the stairs to get out, get away, get clear. Turning around on the landing, taking as many steps as possible at a time. Ground floor, finally. Remember the map, left here, straight for three, right, just a little bit farther.

9

There was no turning back, the charges were set, pursuers on his heels and thank whatever inspired him to wear a disguise tonight because they had seen him and certainly would _never_ forget. _  
_

8

Shouting ahead, recalculate the route, whatever happens get out there is still so much left to destroy before it’s all _over _.  
__

7

Speed past, don’t look in the rooms, no, they are the ones at fault no matter what they look like now. The choice has been made, don’t look don’t look don’t _look _.  
__

6

Window at the end of the hall, white coats and navy blue shirts flash into view, the hallway to the left will lead away _so take it _.  
__

5

Too fast, use the hands, catch, shove up, dig in harder with the next step. The shouting is closer now, what’s going on? _Get out! _  
__

4

Fire door, last shot, there’s a guard looking off to the side, turning, turning towards the sound, turning and eyes meet. Slide, take out the legs, bring him down and get at the back of the neck. One quick strike and _down_ and _up_. _ _ _  
___

3

Shove the metal aside and don’t flinch at the shrieking alarm don’t let the cold and dark and _noise_ distract, the way is clear get clear get out get away _now_. _ _ _  
___

2

The truck has it’s door open, jump in, catch the door behind and _slam_ it closed. He knows the signal and doesn’t wait, hold on because it’s moving _fast_. Deep breaths, it’s okay, there is no way back now just _go_. _ _ _  
___

1

Hold on, grip tight, scrub off the disguise as best as possible with one hand and the rag because it is happening and there will be questions that need to be answered. Look out the window, they’re almost _gone_ almost dead finally they will know his _hatred. _  
__

0

 _Boom_. The Hanoi Laboratory is red and orange and crumbling down, already collapsing from all the heat. _  
_

_Good _.  
__

But not good _enough _.  
__

There are so many more to hit tonight alone. The intercom crackles. “The police are already on the way, are you ready to give them a statement?” Kusanagi asks.

“Almost” Yusaku grabs the bag of clothes hidden in the cabinet. When did the truck stop?

“Don’t forget, the hospital is next, we have to do this quickly.” Kusanagi’s voice was more distant, just how close are the police?

“Alright,” Yusaku shook out his jacket, punching the code into the hidden panel to seal away the evidence until it was time once more. “Give me ten seconds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought and leave any suggestions/critiques!


End file.
